Ranger Empyrean equipment guide
This is a guide for Ranger's Empyrean equipment, based on my other guides. I haven't played RNG so I can't offer any specific advice. If you have some good advice for RNG's, please message me. As usual, I want to keep this simple. Don't make any major changes without asking but please feel free to fix any errors and fill in any missing info. --Kraftlos 11:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Basic Ranger Empyrean Set Sylvan Attire Set Main pieces * Sylvan Gapette - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Misareaux for 20,000 Cruor * Sylvan Caban - Purchased from the Dominion Tactician in Abyssea - Uleguerand for 1,500 Dominion Notes * Sylvan Glovelettes - Purchased from the Cruor Prospector in Abyssea - Uleguerand for 25,000 Cruor * Sylvan Brague - Purchased from the Bastion Prefect in Abyssea - Misareaux for 1,000 Resistance Credits * Sylvan Bottillons - Found in Gold Chests in Abyssea - Misareaux Accessories * Sylvan Earring - Drops from Rencounter Chariot (NM) in Abyssea - Grauberg * Sylvan Scarf - Drops from Minhocao (NM) in Abyssea - Tahrongi * Sylvan Chlamys - Drops from Smok (NM) in Abyssea - Attohwa +1 Seals To upgrade your equipment, you must be level 75 and you must have started the relevant trial. When you are ready, trade one piece of equipment to the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens (H-5) and review the trial, then the moogle will inscribe the trial on your armor piece. When you've collected the seals, return and trade the armor and the required seals to the to chest on the right, then trade the armor to the Moogle receive the +1 version. Unfortunately, the three accessory pieces can't be upgraded. Sylvan Attire +1 Set * Gapette - 8 Sylvan Seal: Head (Trial 4166) **'In Abyssea - Attohwa:' *** Notorious Monster: Kharon, Nightshade, Warbler *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Ward Warden I *** Quest: An Acrididaen Anodyne * Caban - 10 Sylvan Seal: Body (Trial 4346) **'In Abyssea - Altepa:' ***Notorious Monster: Shaula *** Dominion Ops: Op 05 ***Quest: Slacking Subordinates **'In Abyssea - Uleguerand:' ***Notorious Monster: Blanga **'In Abyssea - Grauberg:' ***Notorious Monster: Ironclad Sunderer ***Dominion Ops: Op 07, Op 11, Op 12 * Glovelettes - 8 Sylvan Seal: Hands (Trial 4326) ** In Abyssea - Altepa: *** Notorious Monster: Bugul Noz *** Dominion Ops: Op 05, Op 14 ***Quest: The Secret Ingredient ** In Abyssea - Grauberg: ***Dominion Ops: Op 07, Op 11, Op 12 ***Notorious Monster: Xibalba ** In Abyssea - Uleguerand: ***Notorious Monster: Upas-Kamuy ***Dominion Ops: Op 09 ***Quest: Scouts Astray * Brague - 8 Sylvan Seal: Legs (Trial 4186) **'In Abyssea - Misareaux:' *** Notorious Monster: Tuskertrap, Asanbosam, Sirrush *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Smoke Over The Coast * Bottillons - 8 Sylvan Seal: Feet (Trial 4206) **'In Abyssea - Vunkerl:' *** Notorious Monster: Hrosshvalur, Seps, Kadraeth the Hatespawn *** Resistance Ops: Crimson Carpet I, Crimson Carpet II, Ward Warden I *** Quest: Scattered Shells, Scattered Mind +2 Jewels/Coins/Cards/Stones A lot of these can be obtained from zone bosses. It's always good to check and see if you can get several quests done at once. Like the previous upgrades, these are exchanged via the Magian Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens. Because these are used by multiple jobs, you will be lotting against the other party or alliance members to get these. Sylvan Armor +2 Set *'Gapette' - 6 Stones of Vision (Trial 4226) **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl, Titlacauan **Konschtat: Fistule, Eccentric Eve, Hadal Satiator *'Caban' - 9 Coin of Ardor (Trial 4386) **Altepa: Bennu **Attohwa: Itzpapalotl **Grauberg: Fuath **Misareaux: Amhuluk, Ironclad Pulverizer **Abyssea - Uleguerand: Apademak, Indrik **Vunkerl: Sedna, Ketea *'Glovelettes' - 6 Coins of Wieldance (Trial 4366) **Grauberg: Azdaja **Vunkerl: Ironclad Executioner **Attohwa: Ulhuadshi **Misareaux: Ironclad Pulverizer, Tristitia *'Brague' - 6 Jewels of Balance (Trial 4246) ** Misareaux: Amhuluk, Cirein-croin ** Tahrongi: Usurper, Iratham, Lacovie * Bottillons - 6 Cards of Voyage (Trial 4266) ** La Theine: Carabosse, Ovni, Ruminator ** Vunkerl: Ketea, Bukhis Category:Guides